


5 Years Time

by kiwis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GoT au, Sexual Assault, asoiaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa suddenly realizes she has feelings for the person she least expects.</p><p>(the rape/non-con tag is for Sansa/Joffrey not Sansa/Theon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really like the idea of Theon and Sansa only being able to be vulnerable with each other. That's where the idea of this fic came from.
> 
> FYI I tagged it as Rape/Non-Con because there is an incident between Sansa and Joffrey. I just want to give you a heads up. The Rape/Non-Con and Sexual Assault isn't between Sansa and Theon.

No. Nope. Not possible. Simply impossible. Completely utterly unthinkable.

But she had thought about it, hadn't she?

Sansa stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her hair was frizzy at the top and her long side braid had come loose enough that chunks of auburn hair were sticking out. 

His confession had left her so frazzled, it was just so unexpected...or was it?

Sansa seriously considered his words, his confession of love. Hadn't she thought about it too, considered the possibility as all friends do growing up together?

* * *

The first time she thought about it, she was five years old. Her and Jeyne had set up blankets in the garage and wheeled out the countless number of Barbie dolls they owned. 

They did this periodically and when her father walked in to grab a tool he would just smile and say,

"Barbie central in here today, huh girls?" And then proceed to ask how each individual doll was doing.

This made them both giggle, but Sansa laughed the hardest when her mother came out wondering where her father was because apparently he had been gone for twenty minutes. 

On this particular day though Sansa wasn't feeling quite like playing dolls, but she played anyway acting out every seven year olds fantasy which mostly consisted of princes and princesses, doctors and nurses, and Sansa's personal favorite, mermaids. 

Suddenly, Robb jumped from around the corner, a large neon green water gun in his hand, and began spraying the girls with icy water. 

Theon came around next with an even larger water gun and came closer as the girls squealed and giggled. 

Sansa and Jeyne chased after the boys, but Jeyne gave up calling to Sansa that she was heade back to the garage. 

Sansa didn't give up though, she kept running and just as she rounded the corner Theon jumped out at her. 

She screamed and fell back into the mud, landing on her wrist. It hurt.

With tears welling in her eyes she got up and turned to an eight year old Theon. 

"You know, when boys are mean to girls, that means they like them." Sansa spat at him, defiant. 

"Well duh," Theon replied, "I like _Jeyne._ "

Sansa rubbed her wrist and headed back to the house, pushing away any thought of Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

The second time she thought about it Sansa was ten years old. Sansa, her siblings and a few of Robb's friends had come out to play a game of soccer in the Stark's backyard. 

All summer the backyard of the Stark's was a meet up place for games of kickball, dodgeball and wiffleball. Now it was fall and the leaves crunched under Sansa's cleats as she ran around their makeshift field. 

Sansa like the game enough, but her younger sister Arya was far more competitive so Sansa let her have the glory on the field while she sat back and played defense. 

While her head was turned, someone kicked the ball hard. Directly at her face. 

A loud thwack almost knocked her to the ground, and Sansa's hands flew up to her face. 

A warm gooey liquid was oozing out of her nose, and she tried to wipe it away as fast as she could. 

Theon was closest, so he ran up to her. 

"Are you okay?" Sansa nodded, embarrassed, keeping her hands on her face. 

He looked at her with such concern that Sansa thought for a moment that he actually cared, but that moment was fleeting because the thirteen year old boy in front of her started cracking up. 

"That.....was a....great shot!" He stammered between hoots of laughter. 

By then her brother Robb had come over and pulled her hands away from her face, the blood was gushing at this point. A faint smile was on her brother lips, but he wasn't laughing like the others.

"Let's get you inside." As Robb walked her back inside she could hear the laughter from the other players fade away and she let any thoughts of Theon fade with it.

* * *

The third time Sansa was fifteen. She had been asked to prom by a handsome senior, Joffrey Baratheon. 

She said yes, of course she said yes. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, except Robb was furious. This didn't surprise her, Robb had no trouble expressing his hatred for Joffrey. What did surprise her, however, was Theon's fury. 

"He's a jackass, why would you want to go to prom with him?" Robb sat her down and lectured. 

"She's obviously a stupid girl who thinks he's a prince just like the rest of the school. Prince? Haha more like prick." Theon chimed in.

"Why do you care, it's not like I'm asking you to share a limo. You go with _your_ friends and I'll go with _mine_."

She had picked out a beautiful blue gown that brought out the color of her eyes, and she let her long hair flow down in loose curls. She felt truly beautiful when she took pictures by the lake, her cheeks got sore from smiling so much. 

Joffrey was the perfect gentleman for the first half of the night, she had no idea why her brother and his friends hated him so much. He helped her in and out of the limo and whispered sweet things into her ears the whole night telling her she was beautiful. Sansa had imagined that her face was perpetually red from the amount of blushing she had done. 

It was the best night of her fifteen year old life she had seen Robb a few times but hadn't spotted Theon once. It truly was magic. Until Joffrey pulled her away from her friends on the dance floor. 

She knew something was wrong when Joffrey clamped his hand down on her elbow. She almost stumbled as she was pulled away. 

"What--What's going on? Joff? Let's go back and dance." Sansa feebly attempted to wrench her arm from his grip. 

Joffrey spun her into the stairwell and pushed her against the wall.

"Stop. Joffrey Stop!" Sansa found the strength to say these words to him, but she was no match against his strong arms. 

Sansa's heart was beating fast, she looked around for anything to use against Joffrey, but the stairwell was empty. 

Joffrey kissed her, she could taste the alcohol on his lips. It was mixed with something else Sansa couldn't identify, maybe pot. Sansa turned her head away, disgusted by how the kiss felt. She hadn't had much experience, but she knew a kiss wasn't supposed to feel like that. 

Joffrey pulled his hand up to her jaw and jerked her head to face him. 

"What's the matter Sansa? I thought you liked me? You agreed to go to prom with me, I thought you knew what I signed up for." He kissed her again, this time his hand stayed on her jaw so she couldn't move away. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, Sansa couldn't help herself. 

"Ugh, you're so ugly when you cry. I'll take you from behind." Joffrey sneered as he forced her over her cheek shoved against the cold cement wall. Sansa took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. She wouldn't make this easy for him, even if she couldn't overpower him, she wouldn't just give up.

When she felt him reach for her skirts, she kicked her leg back as hard as she could, coming in contact with what she hoped was his knee. 

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Joffrey shouted. He still had a good grip on her and he shoved her harder into the wall. 

Sansa felt the cool air on her exposed skin as Joffrey ripped her gown up the side. She closed her eyes, still wiggling against his hold on her. 

Then, suddenly, he let go. Instinct told her to run up the stairs, which is what she did. When the stairs curved she saw Theon rolling on the ground with Joffrey, both of them bloody. 

Theon straddled Joffrey and got three punches in before Joffrey stopped fighting back. He was knocked out. 

Sansa sank to the floor shaking from what just happened, she couldn't stop shaking. 

Theon ran up the stairs and sat beside her, she couldn't muster up the energy to say anything to him. 

He took his jacket off and hung it on her shoulders. 

"I was headed out the side entrance to go get high. I heard screaming. I'm so sorry Sansa, I'm so so sorry."

Sansa just nodded her head and looked up at Theon's solemn face. 

"Don't tell Robb, please, just take me home. I'll tell him on my own time, just don't tell him please."

Theon nodded and put his arms around her shoulders to help her stand up. 

They left out the side entrance and thankfully no one saw them. Theon helped her into his beat up Jeep. 

When they pulled into the driveway, the house was dark. The last thing Sansa wanted was to be alone. 

"Will you...will you stay?" Her voice was more feeble than she intended, but Theon stared straight ahead and nodded. 

That night, he lay in bed with her and she thought about how it would feel if circumstances were different. She decided she would think about it in the morning, except when she woke up he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The fourth time she was twenty years old and a senior in college. She had been dating a string of older guys, old older guys, but nothing had really been serious. She was just having fun, wasn't that what college was for anyway?

It was a Thursday night, Sansa remembered because she had been studying hard for an exam when everyone was out at the bars celebrating 'Thirsty Thursday.'

Her roommates were gone, it was just her and her cat, Lady, to keep her company. 

The doorbell rang and Sansa sighed before getting up to answer it. She wasn't at all prepared for who was on the other side. 

Theon Greyjoy. 

She hadn't seen him for months, since she was home for summer break was probably the last time they exchange awkward hellos. 

To be honest, she hadn't thought of him either, he was older, and had graduated already. He wasn't exactly on her mind. 

But here he was. Standing on her doorstep, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. 

"Theon? What are you doing here?"

When he looked up at her, she was surprised to find tears in his eyes. 

"My dad's dead. He drove off a bridge. He was on the phone with me when it happened. I'm sorry-I..." He stumbled over these words. 

"Theon, come inside. Please." Sansa pleaded, shocked and overwhelmed by the situation. 

She stepped aside and Theon brushed past her.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was there. Surely he had had closer friends, friends that would help more in a situation like this. Sansa hadn't even met his father. 

She walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for the both of them, and when she walked back out he was sitting on the couch leaning forward his elbows resting on his knees. 

She handed him the mug and he took it without a word. 

"Theon, tell me what happened?"

He didn't answer her. 

"Theon, I can't help if you don't tell me what happened." Sansa's voice was soft and she almost reached out to touch his shoulder, but something stopped her.

Suddenly, Theon stood.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like this." He turned towards the door.

"What? No, Theon it's fine. I just think you should talk to me about it."

"I can't." Then Sansa realized why he had come here in the first place. He had seen her at her most vulnerable. He had understood what she needed then, and  he was hoping she would understand now.

"Okay. I understand. You can stay though. We don't have to talk."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were there for me when....it's the least I can do."

"I left you!" 

"I don't care, Theon, you were there when it mattered. I'm not going to leave you now." 

He sat back down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. She scooted closer to him on the couch and put a hand on his back. He let out a long breath. 

When he was finally ready, around 2:00AM, they talked. About life, love, happiness and secrets. They talked until the sun came up.

It was then that Sansa thought about it again, that maybe she could love this broken man, but she pushed the thought away again. It was the wrong time, his words had told her that as he spoke. He needed her as a friend, nothing more. 

They had kept in touch after that, talking and texting. For the first time Sansa considered and acknowledged him as a friend. 

* * *

Now, the fifth time, she was twenty-five years old and living on her own. She had a good job as Design Editor for a local fashion magazine, and her life seemed to be on the right track. She just got out of a weird relationship with a guy names Loras, but she wasn't too broken up about it. Other than his interest in fashion, they hadn't really had a lot in common. Sansa was sure her life was on track and she would meet the guy of her dreams in no time.

Then Theon kissed her. 

It was a typical night for the two of them, they had ordered takeout from the local Thai place and rented a bunch of movies. They always argued at the store about the genre, Sansa wanted Drama while Theon wanted Gore. But they always found peace with '80s films, this particular night it was Back to the Future. They had probably seen it about eight times together and Sansa was laughing so hard when Theon recited some of the lines that she fell over her head on his shoulder. 

When her giggles finally died down, she looked up at Theon to find him staring back at her. 

And then, with no warning whatsoever, he kissed her. And she kissed back.

She had been so startled she excused herself and went into the bathroom.

Her hands flew to her still tingling lips as all of her moments with Theon came rushing back to her. Of course she was in love with Theon. How could she have been so blind. All of those time she pushed the thought out of her mind were just excuses because she was scared. Now that she knew him, really knew him the thought of them being together both excited and relaxed her at the same time. 

When she walked out of the bathroom she was startled to see Theon packing up his things, his keys dangling from his hand. 

"Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Theon said as Sansa started walking towards him, a smile creeping on her face. "But I'm not going to apologize for kissing you." He looked directly at her as he said this, she was closer to him now, but she kept moving forward. "I'm in love with you Sansa, I have been for a long time." 

Sansa was inches away from him now, and she put a hand on his chest. She could feel his hear beating fast in his chest. Her own heart hammered in her ears. 

She kissed him, long and deep, it was unlike any kiss she had had before. She wound her fingers through his hair as he slid his hands down her back to her waist and pulled her closer.

She felt dizzy when they parted. 

"I love you too, Theon."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. I didn't realize how much I shipped them until I actually started to think about it. I love these two! Expect more from me AO3.  
> Also wow on my horrible tense changes, sorry about that, it's something I'm working on.  
> Cheers,  
> kiwis


End file.
